The Priestess & The Wolverine
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Kagome has been betrayed by the one person she trusted more than anyone. Now she finds herself injured and alone, she must learn to rely on a feral man that she feels a strange connection to. What exactly is that connection and where will it lead? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE X-MEN!
1. Chapter 1

It was over, the Jewel Shards had been collected and Naraku had been defeated. It had taken two whole days of non stop fighting to finally bring him down, but they did it and amazingly with only minor damage. In the end it took the combined efforts of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome to finally end Naraku's life. Now they were all heading back to the village of Edo for some much needed rest. Once they arrived, the girls headed straight for the hot spring, while Miroku and Shippo headed for Kaede's to get their wounds treated. Inuyasha took the opportunity to disappear into the trees.

The girls got to the Hot Spring took off their clothes and stepped into the hot water. Kagome and Sango both sighed in contentment. After the three day battle with Naraku, the girls really needed this time just to relax. They sat there in silence for a while each deep in their own thoughts. Sango then looked up at Kagome and asked.

"So now that this is all over, what do you plan on doing, Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome held a finger to her lips and thought for a moment.

"I don't know Sango, I may return to my own time. As much as I love you and the others, I don't belong here. The problem is I don't belong in my time either. I honestly wish I could find somewhere to fit in." Sango gave her a sympathetic look.

"I hope that you find what you are looking for." Sango said, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She didn't want to see her sister leave them but should couldn't ask her to stay and be miserable. Not if there was a chance she could be happy somewhere else. Kagome sighed and sunk deeper into the water.

As the girls are having their conversation, Inuyasha is making his way through the forest. He catches sight of a soul collector and follows it to Kikyo. He finds Kikyo sitting in a tree surrounded by her soul collectors as each one brings her a new soul.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispers, his eyes soften as he stares at her. Kikyo opens her eyes, a ghost of a smile cross her face. She jumps down from the tree branches and makes her way over to Inuyasha.  
She places a hand on Inuyasha's cheek and strokes it. Inuyasha leans into her touch.

"It's over, Inuyasha, it's finally over now only one thing stands in our way. I need you to do something for me, my love. Kikyo says to Inuyasha.

"What is it Kikyo, I'll do anything for you, just name it." Kiky0 embraces Inuyasha hiding her face as she smiles an evil smile.

"The only way you and I can be together, Inuyasha, is if you kill my reencarnation and I am allowed to get my soul back." Inuyasha releases Kikyo and backs away from her.

"You're asking me to kill Kagome for you?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, kill Kagome then you and I can be together. Or does she mean more to you than I do?" Inuyasha's amber eyes widen, he rushes back to Kikyo and pulls her into an embrace.

"No, Kikyo, never. You mean more to me than anyone else, even Kagome."

"Then kill her, Inuyasha." Inuyasha sighs and nods his head.

"Alright, Kikyo anything for you. I'll do it tonight."

After their bath the girls headed back to the hut they shared with Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo, and started dinner. Once everything was ready they had a nice quiet without Inuyasha. Kagome briefly wondered where he was, then with a sad heart she reasoned that he must have run off to be with Kikyo. She tried to convince herself that she didn't love him, but deep down she still did. She needed to get over this if she was ever going to move on. Kagome was eventually going to go back home and never see Inuyasha again. Perhaps him being with Kikyo was for the best, at least she could leave without wonder 'What if?' Kagome could make a clean break. These things were running through her head as she settled down to go to sleep, Tomorrow she would return home and move on with her life.

The next day after breakfast, Kagome gathered her things and said goodbye to her second family. She said her goodbyes, gave Shippo one last hug and kiss then headed for the Bone Eaters well. The whole time she walked she wondered if she would get to see Inuyasha for one last time. When she neared the well Kagome stopped short seeing Kikyo sitting on the edge of the well.

"And where do you think you're going my reencarnation?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm going home, Kikyo, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I have no intention of coming back, Inuyasha is all yours."

Kikyo looked intently into Kagome's eyes, it felt like time had stood still. Then suddenly Kikyo started laughing, a very manical laugh. She laughed so hard that she had to hold her stomach. Kagome looked on unconfortably, she had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. Kikyo suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Kagome.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere, girl. At least not with my soul." Kikyo said to Kagome in a menacing tone.

Kikyo's eyes flicked behind Kagome, letting her know someone was behind her. Kagome quickly ducked, barely avoiding Inuyasha's claws as he swiped at her. Kagome fell forward landing heavily on the ground. She looked up just in time to see Inuyasha bring his claws down across her back. Kagome only grunted in pain.

"Inuyasha, how could you," Kagome asked as she scooted away from him, "I thought you cared about me, at least as a friend." She added with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes glinted with malice.

"Hn, you honestly thought we were friends? You were nothing more than a Shard detector, a means to an end. You're nothing more than a poor man's Kikyo. And now that your usefulness is up, give Kikyo her soul back!"

Kagome was able to get to her feet and make a run for the well, but Inuyasha was only playing with her, He took several swipes at her, catching her on the leg, the arm and across her mid section. Until finally he used his blades of blood to send Kagome flying, hitting her head on the edge of the well, Inuyasha stalked forward.

"Now wench, to end your miserable life." Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles

As Inuyasha leaped at her, Kagome threw her hands out. Instead of creating a barrier, she blasted Inuyasha away from her. He crashed several feet away, unconscious. Kagome stood up on unsteady legs and tried to climb into the well. Just then she felt an arrow pierce her back.

"You will die today, girl, this I promise."

Kikyo was notching another arrow giving Kagome time to sit on the edge of the well and let her body fall back into the well. A blue glow could be seen eminating from the well signaling that Kagome had crossed over into her own time.

Kikyo went to Inuyasha to wake him, she shook him until his eyes opened

"The girl is gone, Inuyasha, you must go after her. Bring her back here so we can take my soul back."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll be right back with the wench."

He jumped down into the well, but hit nothing but the bottom. He jumped out and in again, but nothing happened. The well was now sealed. Inuyasha tried several more times to no avail.

"I don't know what happened, Kikyo, The wells is sealed. But you and I can still live a happy life together."

Kikyo stared angrily at Inuyasha, she couldn't believe that he was spewing such nonsense.

"You worthless Hanyou, how could you believe that I would ever be happy with you, with my soul incomplete. You had one job to do and you couldn't even accomplish that!"

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha mumbled, hurt and confused.

Just then she drew her bow and shot at Inuyasha, hitting him in the shoulder. To his surprise he was not purified, it would seem for wanting Kagome dead, Kikyo's spiritual powers were stripped from her. Her eyes went wide when nothing happened to Inuyasha. For his part Inuyasha smirked and came at Kikyo.

"You never loved me, did you Kikyo? You were only using me to get your soul back, and now you're gonna die."

Inuyasha swiped at Kikyo with his claws catching her across the shoulder, then again across her face. He continued to slash at her until finally cracking her clay body, there by letting the trapped souls escape. With one more hit of his blades of blood, she shattered into pieces, the remaining souls free. With a scream she finally fell to the ground dead. Kagomes soul hovered over her for a moment then sped off into the well, where it passed through time and space to rejoin her. Inuyasha took the opportunity to jump after the soul, hoping to pass through but he was not allowed. He was left in his own time without a friend in the world.  



	2. Help From Strangers

Meanwhile Kagome fell through the well, but instead of landing in the well house of her family's Shrine she landed in the middle of a forest. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't have the slightest idea where she was. Weakened by blood loss, she stood up on unsteady legs and tried to find her way out of the forest. Kagome only got a few feet before she collapsed onto the ground.

Logan had been his usual run through the woods that surrounded the Mansion. He was off in his own little world, once again thinking about how much better off Jean would be with him than the boy scout. He wasn't paying much attention to the trail he was on, his feet knew the terrain very well, when suddenly he caught the scent of blood and a lot of it. Logan followed his nose to a clearing where he saw a girl with raven black hair in the skimpiest school uniform he had ever seen. She was laying face first on the ground with claw marks all over her body and an arrow sticking out of her back.

Logan, rushed forward to see that some of the claw marks were quite serious, though the arrow to the back was no less severe. Logan squatted down to check if she has a pulse, amazingly she did. Before he could pick her up, he took off his shirt to bandage up some of her wounds. Then using his claws he cut the shaft of the arrow, so not to hurt her any further. Once he picked her up, he got a good look at her face, she was stunning. She was of Asian decent, and Logan had a thing for Asian women. Then suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Tasukete."

She said to him before passing out again. Logan knew full well that she was asking for help. A sudden urge came over him, he wanted to protect this girl with his life. Logan scooped her up in his arms and made his way to the mansion. He made his way into the mansion and yelled for help. Storm was the first one to respond.

"Logan, what happened, where did you find this girl?" Stormed asked as rushed ahead of Logan and punched in the code that led to the infirmary downstairs.

"I don't know what happened to the kid, 'Ro, I found her in the wood on my run." Logan said as he rushed into the infirmary.

"Fur Ball where are ya, we got an emergency here." Logan yelled.

Dr. Hank McCoy came out of his office, spotting the injured girl in Logan's arms, blood covering Logan's chest and arms and leaving a trail on the floor.

"Oh my stars and garters, quick put her on the table and someone get Jean!" Hank yelled

At that moment Jean comes running into the Infirmary ready to assist Hank she pushes Logan out of the room telling him that they need to do immediate surgery on the girl, Logan refuses.

"The Kid is my responsibility I found her, and I ain't going anywhere." Logan says crossing his arms.

"Logan you're not helping, you need to leave and let us do our job, please." Hank tells Logan.

Logan huffs and leaves the infirmary with Ororo, but he takes a seat in a chair right outside the room.

"Come on, Logan, let's get you cleaned up." Ororo says to Logan

"Nah, I ain't leavin' until I know the Kid is safe."

"She's going to be fine, Logan, why are you so determined to be here?"

"I don't know, 'Ro, I just have this overwhelming need to be near her, right now nothing else matters."

Ororo gave him an odd look, but left it at that. She decided that she would bring him a change of clothes, so he wouldn't have to leave, she also brought him something to eat. When she came back, Logan was pacing back and forth running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"What could possibly be taking so long?"

"Logan she was badly injured it's going to take some time to stitch up all her wounds."

"Yeah, well, I don't like waitin', I want to know what's goin' on now."

"You going to have to be patient, Logan, here I brought you a change of clothes and somthing to eat."

"Thanks, 'Ro."

Logan went into one of the room to change, when he came out he sat down and ate the sandwich that Ororo had brought him washing it down with a cold beer. At that moment Hank came out of the the operating room to talk to Logan.

"Hank, how's the Kid doin'?"

"You brought her in just in time, Logan, she has lost a substantial amount of blood and her injuries are quite severe, more the claw marks than the arrow in the back. Jean and I have more work to do, I just wanted to give you an update."

"Yeah, alright, Thanks Fur Ball."

A few hours passed, when Jean finally came out, she removed her mask and gave Logan a smile. But Logan wasn't paying the least bit of attention, he was looking through the window at the young lady lying on the bed. Jean frown at not getting a response from Logan.

"So, Red, what's the verdict?" Logan asked

"Well she's going to need a few days of rest and a couple of transfusions but otherwise she'll live, you can go in there-"

Jean didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence when Logan was already striding into the recovery room. He took a chair and sat down next to the unconscious girl, carefully taking her hand in his. Logan didn't understand why he was behaving like this, but all of his instincts were screaming that he needed to be near the girl. He needed to be the first one she saw when she woke up, Logan was after all the last person she saw when she passed out.


	3. Kagome's Recovery

Kagome spent three days unconscious, in that time period Logan had hardly left her side he even slept in the chair next to her. Logan only left to shower and change then he came straight back, his meals were brought down by either Ororo or one of the kids. On the third day Ororo came down with his breakfast and was accompanied by Professor Xavier.

"Logan, how is she doing today?" Ororo asked

"No change yet, but Hank said it could be anytime now."

"That is why I am down here, Logan, I feel that in any moment, the young lady will be waking up." The Professor informs Logan.

"That's good to know, Wheels," Logan says as he reaches for her hand again.

Charles gives Logan a curious look, he has never seen Logan act like this with anyone, not even with Jean, he almost seems possessive of the Japanese girl. He would get slightly agitated if Hank took too long on his examinations of the the girl, though he seem calmer if it was Jean.

A few hours went by when finally the young lady began to stir. Slowly the young lady groans and opens her eyes then quickly closes them again due to the bright light in her face. She finally opens her eyes and looks around, realizing that she is not in the well house or in her own home, she begins to panic. She sits up suddenly then groans, lying back down.

"Koko wa doko?" She asks

"What did she say, Logan?" Charles asks

"She wants to know where is she." Logan answers, as he stares at the girl.

'They speak English, where on earth did the well take me?' Kagome thinks.

"Where am I, who are you?" She asks in English.

"My names is Professor Charles Xavier and this is Ororo Munroe a teacher here, you're in my school, Miss., in the infirmary. Logan found you in the woods just outside the school badly injured with an arrow in the back and several claw marks." Charles explains.

"Logan?"

It was then that she felt someone holding her hand, she turned her head and came face to face with the most attractive man she had ever seen, her eyes widened. Blushing furiously, she gave the man next to her a shy smile. Logan smiled back at her and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"So you speak English." Logan said.

She blushed again, gently pulling her hand out of his, she nods.

"Yes, though I don't get to practice it very often."

"What's your name, Kid?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the 'kid' comment, she was twenty years old, she wasn't a kid anymore. She huffed at him and turned her head to look at the ceiling instead of him, crossing her arms over her chest she told them."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, not kid."

Logan smirked at how her attitude changed just by him calling her kid. She glared at Logan wanting to slap that smirk off his face, but the professor's next question brought her crashing back to earth.

How were you injured Miss. Higurashi and do you know how you ended up in the woods?" Charles asks

Kagome gasps as it all came back to her, Inuyasha's betrayal, his attempts to try to kill her, Kikyo shooting her in the back."

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered

"Inuyasha?" Logan asks.

Charles glances at Logan, "And who is that, my dear?"

"He's my best friend, or he used to be until he tried to kill me for his girlfriend." Kagome tells them as a tear runs down her cheek.

Logan nearly growls at the sight of Kagome crying over someone who is clearly not worth it, his protective instincts start to kick in and he moves closer to Kagome. Though he doesn't dare reach out for her, and for some reason Kagome draws comfort from Logan being so near.

"As for your second question, Professor, where is here?"

"You're in New York, Miss Higurashi." Charles informs her.

Kagome's eyes widen, "I can't tell you how I got here sir, I haven't the fainest idea."

Charles gives her a surprised look, his brow furrows. "That's odd."

At this point, Jean walks in to take Kagome's vital signs and check on her wounds. Jean smiles at Logan greeting him in a friendly tone, but he only grunts in return, never taking his eyes off of Kagome. Jean frowns then turns to Kagome who has her head down and is blushing prettily, her eyes narrow at Kagome. With her exam finished, Jean advises Kagome to stay in bed for a few more hours.

"After you rest a bit more, Miss. Higurashi, we will set you up with a room in the mansion." Charles informs her.

"Please, Professor, call me Kagome." She says with a smile.

Charles returns the smile, "Then, please call me Charles." Kagome agrees.

Suddenly, Kagome's stomach growls loudly, she covers her stomach with her hand and blushes, Charles and Ororo smile.

"I think it's time we get our guest here some lunch."

"I'll go bring her something, Charles." Ororo volunteers.

"No, 'Ro, I'll go get her some lunch." Logan says as he gives Kagome one last look and leaves the infirmary.

Jean follows Logan shortly after, she catches up with him as he gets into the elevator. Logan crosses his arms as he watches Jean saunter into the elevator.

"Somthin' you need, Jean?" Logan asks a little gruffly. Logan had seen that dirty look that Jean had given Kagome and he didn't like it, not one bit.

Jean steps closer to Logan, causing him to take a step back, but it wasn't like he had a lot of room to go anywhere. She tried to put her arms around his neck to pull him closer, but he removed her arms from around his neck.

Jean gave him a confused look. "Is something wrong, Logan?" She tries to do it again but he grabs her by the wrists.

"No, there ain't nothing wrong, but I think you should be saving those types of hugs for your own fiancé, don't you?"

Jean smirks at him, "Never bothered you before."

"Yeah, well it bothers me now, so cut it out. I ain't your play thing anymore." Logan says right when the elevator doors open. As he's walking out he runs into Hank.

"I hear that our little guest is awake."

Yeah, Fur Ball, she is, I'm going to get her something to eat."

"That's fine, Logan, she should be able to handle a normal size meal, not a meal you consider normal, but one for a regular person."

"I know that, I wasn't going to stuff her, I was just going to make her a steak and a few vegetables" Logan huffed

Hank chuckled, "Just making sure Logan, and a steak sounds fine, maybe even a salad, but no more."

"Okay, Doc, whatever you say."

Logan goes into the kitchen, taking a steak out of the fridge he put in the pan, he took some left over sautéed mushroom and asparagus from the fridge and warmed them up. Soon the steak was ready, cooked well done. He also made her a mug of Jasmine tea and got a bottle of water just in case. Once everything was ready he made his way back down to the infirmary.

While Logan was upstairs cooking, Charles and Ororo were having a nice conversation with Kagome.

"So, my dear, where are you from? Charles asks

"I'm from Tokyo, I live with my family on a shrine there. I'm going to have to get in contact with them and let them know where I am.

"Of course, Kagome, once you have eaten and rested a bit more you can make your call, is that agreeable?" Charles asks.

"Yes, Charles that's just fine, if you don't mind me asking, Charles, what kind of school is this?"

"This is a school for the gifted, Kagome, are you familar with mutants." Charles asks.

"Yes, I don't know any personally, but I've heard of them. I think how mutants are treated is just terrible." Kagome answers.

"Well, this school is a special institute founded and led by Professor Xavier to train young mutants in controlling their powers and help foster a friendly human-mutant relationship." Ororo informs Kagome.

Kagome's eyes light up, "So you all are mutants, what are your powers if I'm not being too foward?"

Charles smiles, he was glad that the young lady had no fear of them. He would be more than happy to answer any questions she may have about their kind, the more humans they had on their side the better.

"I am telepathic, while Storm here can manipulate the weather."

"Storm?" Kagome asked giving them an odd look

"That's what I go by, Kagome, you can call me that if you like."

Kagome put her finger to her lips and thought for a moment, "Oh of course, because you can control the weather, that makes sense."

"Exactly."

At that point, Logan comes in with her meal, Ororo and Charles excuse themselves in order to let Kagome eat in peace. Logan comes up to Kagome, lays the tray in her lap then takes a seat in the chair next to her, leaving his hand on the bed.

"I hope you like steak, it was the only thing I could think of making ya." Logan says suddenly realizing that she may not like it.

Kagome smiles at him and pats his hand, "I love steak, Logan, thank you, I'm sure that this is perfect." She assures him as she takes a bite of the steak.

"Mmm, it's very good, Logan, and I love the mushroom and salad. I truly appreciate this, but aren't you going to have something?"

"Nah, I'll go get something when you've gone back to sleep." Logan informs Kagome.

Kagome nods and continues with her lunch, once she is finished, Logan takes the tray and set it down on a nearby table.

Kagome looks at Logan with a teasing smile, "So, what kind of mutant are you?"

"Logan's eyes widen, "What did you say?"  



	4. Showing Kagome Around

"How do you know about mutants?" Logan asks with a little more aggression in his voice than he meant.

Kagome looks at him a little bit alarmed, she had no idea he would react like that from such a simple question.

"Um, Professor Xavier was explaining to me that this is a school for mutants and he told me that he was a telepath and that Ororo controlled the weather, so I assumed that you're a mutant too. I'm sorry if I offended you." Kagome says as she looks down at her hands.

Logan felt like an ass for reacting so gruffly with her, "That's okay, kid, your question just surprised me, that's all."

Kagome's eyebrow ticked when she heard him call her kid again, she turned and glared at Logan.

"I am not a kid, Logan, I am twenty years old and would appreciate you not calling me that, thank you very much!"

Logan snorted and ruffled her hair, "Your twenty years old, huh? Well, Darlin' I hate to tell you this, but you'll always be a kid to me. Now get some rest, I'll come back later to show you around." Logan says as he gets up, picks up the tray and makes his way out of the infirmary.

Kagome crosses her arms and huffs, "Don't bother, Logan, I'm sure someone else can show me around."

Logan laughs, "I'm sure there is, but I'll be back." He says without looking back at her.

Kagome watches him leave, 'Nice butt.' She thinks then her eyes widen as she begins waving her arms in front of her trying to dispell the image from her mind.

'What am I thinking, I just met him today, I can't be interested in him. Sure he's tall, handsome and built, but I don't know anything about him.' She thought in a panic, "I don't know what I'm thinking, I'm worn out, that's it, I think I'll take a nap.'

In his office Charles chuckles at the new developement he has just learned. 'So Kagome finds Logan attractive and he, her. This is an interesting developement.'

Suddenly the door to Charles' office swung open before Logan could even knock. Logan steps in and closes the door. He takes a seat in the chair in front of Charles' desk, pulls out a cigar and is a bout to light it, when Charles raises an eyebrow. Logan rolls his eyes and puts the cigar away.

"So you think she's trustworthy enough to tell her about the school?" Logan asks.

"Why, Logan, don't you?" Charles retorts.

"Yes, my instincts tell me that she is trustworthy, but I want to know why you think so, Chuck."

"I probed her mind, she has some mental barriers in place. Not very strong one, I could easily break through them, but I think it would be best to leave them there. If she has them, she must feel that her mind is vunerable to attack. What little I did see, showed me that she's a fighter, a very pure individual and completely honest. So with her saying that she doesn't have problems with mutants, I believe her. Wouldn't you agree, Logan?"

"Yeah, I agree with ya Charles, everything she has told us so far has been the truth, I couldn't smell any lies coming off of her. There's only one thing that bothers me."

"And what would that be?" Charles asks.

"You know when she mentioned her ex-friend that attacked her, they name she gave for this asshole?" Logan asks

"Yes, I believe she said his name was Inuyasha, have you heard of him?"

"Of him, no, but the name translates into english as Dog Demon." Logan informs Charles.

"How strange, what do you suppose that means?" Charles asks Logan.

"I don't know, Charles, but I'm gonna find out."

While Charles and Logan are talking, Kagome is sleeping peacefully in the infirmary. Jean quietly comes into the infirmary with the excuse of checking up on her, but she actually wanted a chance to get a better look inside the girls head. She came closer to the bed and frowned as she looked at Kagome's beautiful heart shape face.

' I don't see what Logan sees in this girl that he is so overprotective of her' Jean thinks.

Jean tries to enter into Kagome's mind but she can't because of the shield surrounding her mind, then suddenly Jean gets zapped and thrown across the room. She hits the wall hard and slumps to the floor, as Hank walks in.

"Jean, are you alright?" Hank asks.

Jean stands up rubbing her head, "Yes, Hank, I'm alright, that Kagome girl just threw me across the room."

"Why would she do that to you?" Hank asks

"I don't know I was just probing her mind-"

Just then Charles and Logan walk back into the infirmary.

"And why were you probing her mind, Jean?" Charles asks in a stern tone.

Jean becomes flustered, "I, I wanted to see if she is a danger to the school but she has a shield around her mind. And now it's obvious that she is a danger."

Logan's eyes narrow, "You're lying, Jean, you may have been probing her mind but it wasn't to see if she's a threat to the school. And before you act all offended don't bother to deny it, I can smell your lie."

Charles looks at Jean, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I only wanted to see what type of person this girl is, obviously she's dangerous or else she wouldn't have such a strong barrier around her mind."

"Did it not occur to you that the barrier exists because her mind has been invaded before and this is a defense mechanism?" Charles asks.

Jean looks down, "No, Professor, that hadn't occured to me but still she threw me across the room with some sort of power, she has to be dangerous."

"Again, Jean, a defense mechanism." Charles explains.

At that point Kagome starts to wake up, she puts her hand on her head. "Oh my head, does anyone have any aspirin?"

Hank arrives with a bottle of Tylenol and a bottle of water, handing to the girl. Kagome doesn't even react at the sight of blue scientist. Kagome had seen far stranger thing in the Feudal Era to have any sort of reaction about Hank's appearance. She only smiles at Hank and gratefully accepts the Tylenol and water from him.

"Are you alright my dear?" Charles asks.

"Yeah, when I was asleep I felt this intense pressure and pain in my mind then suddenly it was gone."

Logan glances at Jean, growling just loud enough for her to hear him, she looks at him and shutters. Jean has never had never been on the receiving end of Logan's anger before and it scares her. The growl was a clear warning: Stay away from Kagome.

Logan moved closer to Kagome, "You're okay now though, right kid?" Logan asks with a grin.

Kagome's eye ticked as she glared at Logan, "Yes, Logan, I'm fine now, thank you for asking."

"Good, so now I'll show you around the school then take you to your room," Logan holds he hand out, "Come on."

Kagome huff then crosses her arms, looking away from him. She turns her head to look at his hand, then up at him then back at his hand, the whole time Logan is smirking. Kagome sighs and takes his hand jumping off the table. The had already dressed her in a sweatshirt and joggers so she had nothing to worry about. Logan takes a firm hold of her hand and hauls her out of the infirmary.

They go up the elevator to the main floor, it is a beautiful home with hardwood floor and dark brown wood paneling, Kagome could tell it is a very warm and inviting home. Logan showed her where the kitchen is and the garden, Kagome spent a few minutes smelling all of the beautiful flower, roses carnations, blue bells, there were just too many to name.

While she looked around the garden, Logan leaned against the doorway watching her, Kagome had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life and her eyes shined with happiness at being in nature. Logan could feel his heart speed up as he looked at the girl, * _MATE_ * his beast growled in his head. Logan had no other choice but to agree, he smelled it on her the minute he found her. This girl was his mate, now it was just a matter of convincing the Kagome of it.

Kagome could feel Logan's eyes on her as she walked around the garden, she figured she'd be creeped out by it, but she wasn't. Instead she felt a warmth travel through her and a sense of belonging, she had never felt with anyone before not even with Inuyasha. She didn't know what it was but she liked it, though she wasn't about to jump into anything with a complete stranger. Kagome took on last deep breath smelling the lovely roses and walked back over to Logan.

"Okay, Logan, shall we continue with the tour?" She said in a chipper tone.

Logan shook himself out of his reverie, looking down at the beautiful Asian woman, he smirked, Sure kid let's go on."

Kagome's eyebrow began to tick again as she crossed her arms and blew right past him. Logan's smirk turned into a grin, he was really enjoying watching her get all worked up.

The next place they went to was the game room where there they met some of the students. Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Piotr were there along with Kurt and Scott. They all stopped what they were doing to greet the newcomer.

"Hi there my name is Marie but everyone calls me Rogue, nice to meet you." Rogue says in her charming Southern way.

"This here is my boyfriend Bobby, that's Kitty and the big guy is Piotr." She says as each person comes and shakes Kagome's hand, "Oh and this is Scott and Kurt, they're teachers here. Scott teaches math and Kurt is the drama teacher. The rest of us are students."

Kagome gives a slight bow, "It very nice to meet you all, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"That's a very pretty name, Kagome, where are you from?" Scott asks, causing Logan to glare at him.

Kagome notices the glare and gives Logan an odd look, she answers Scotts question anyway.

"Thank you Scott, I'm from Japan." Kagome informs him.

"Oh I've heard it's like very pretty over there." Kitty chirps.

"Yes, yes it is, especially where I live." Kagome says but did not elaborate.

"Are you a new student here, Kagome?" Piotr asks.

"No, I've already finished school, I'm only visiting."

"How long will you be staying," Kurt asks

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it, maybe for a while."

"So what are your powers?" Bobby asks bluntly earning a smack in the head from Rogue.

"I'm sorry about him, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Rogue tells Kagome.

"No that no problem." Kagome answers.

For the first time in her life Kagome feels comfortable enough around the people of this era to tell them the truth about herself.

"I'm not actually a mutant, I'm a miko."

Logan head snaps his head towards her, he knew exactly what a miko was. Logan had spent enough time in Japan to absorb some of the culture and that included learning about priests, monk, mikos and shrine maidens.

"Are you serious, you're a Miko?" Logan asks surprised. Kagome is surprised that Logan knows what that is.

"What's a miko, Logan?"

"It's a priestess that is suppose to have the power to fight evil spirits, demons, and ghosts.* Do you have powers Kagome?"

Kagome blushed at Logan's question, she didn't understand why she was blushing, but she was almost the color of a tomato when she answered Logan.

"Yes, Logan, I have powers."

"Well, shit, I thought Mikos died out years ago." Logan stated.

"I'm the only one that has any true power in this day and age." Kagome informed him.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing," Rogue said. The others agreed with her.

Kagome was so embarrassed by the attention, she whispered in Logan's ear if she could now use the phone. Logan was distracted for a minute because at that very moment Charles happened to be talking to Logan, asking him to bring Kagome to his office.

"Logan?" Kagome questions

"Huh? Oh, sure, kid, but first the Professor wants to talk with you about somethin'."

"O-Okay," Kagome says a little unsure of what the Professor could want to talk to her about.

Logan leads Kagome up to Charles' office, where the he is patiently waiting for them. The door swings open, Logan and Kagome go into Charles' office.

"Hello again, Kagome, are you enjoying the tour thus far?"

"Oh, yes, Charles, you have a beautiful school." Kagome says as she plays with the hem of her shirt.

The reason I called you in here, Kagome is that I wanted to offer you a place to stay, not only until your wounds heal but for an extended period of time."

Kagome's eyes widen, "For how long?"

For however long you wish to stay, I only thought that perhaps you wouldn't want to go home with that ex-friend of yours and his girlfriend on the loose.

Kagome had been thinking the same thing, she wasn't sure whether or not Inuyasha could still use the well and she didn't want to find out. She wanted to avoid him as much as possible and staying out of Japan was the easiest way. Plus it was time to move on with her life, her Feudal Era adventure was over, it was time to begin a new one. And what better way than in a different country.

With her decision made she answered the Professor, "Yes, Charles, if it's possible I'd like to stay here. But I don't want to be a burden, there must be something I can do."

"That isn't necessary, Kagome, you are my guest."

"I insist on earning my keep, Charles."

Charles chuckled, "Alright, Kagome, we'll figure something out. for now all you need to worry about is healing."

" Thank you, Charles, I appreciate that." Kagome says with a slight bow.

"Now Logan and I shall leave you so you can have some privacy to make your call." Charles tells Kagome as he and Logan leave the office, but Logan waits just outside the door for her.

It was 1:00 in the afternoon in New York which made it 2am in Japan, Kagome hated the idea of waking her family in the middle of the night, but it was something she was going to have to do.

She dialed the number and waited, it took several rings before her mother answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me Kagome."

"Kagome! Where are you, dear?"

"You'll never believe it, but I'm in New York."

"New York?! How did you end up there?"

"It's a long story, I can only tell you for now that Inuyasha betrayed and attacked me for Kikyo. And for some reason the well transported me here."

"Well, let me see how much money we have so I can buy you a plane ticket home." Kagome's mother informed her.

"No, no I ended up in this really nice place call Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters and the Professor has offered me a place to stay, and I accepted. I think it's time I start my life over and away from the past. I also don't know if Inuyasha can get through the well and I don't want to take the chance of confronting him."  
Kagome tells her mother.

"Well if that's the way you feel about it then I'll support you, let me know if you need any money or anything. I'm going to miss you very much, Kagome."

"I'm going to miss you too, Mom, tell Souta that I love him and that I'll miss him and the same to Grandpa."

"I will, dear, goodbye."

"Bye, Mom." With that Kagome hung up the phone with tears in her eyes.

A few seconds later, Logan knocks on the door, he slowly opens the door.

"Are you alright, Kid, did you get everything squared away?"

Kagome sniffs, then looks at Logan with red swollen eyes, "Yes, Logan, I got everything settled, I'm just a little sad, that's all. I'm going to miss my family very much." Kagome says as tears begin to leak out of her eyes again.

Logan feels his heart go out to the young woman, he has an urge to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he fights it. He's pretty sure that she wouldn't appreciate a hug from a total stranger, Logan clears his throat.

"Are ya ready to continue the rest of the tour?" He asks.

Actually, Logan, I'd like to go to my room now. I'm kind of drained, maybe we can continue later?"

"Yeah sure, kid, let me show you to your room."

Logan opens the door for Kagome and follows her out. He takes the lead and takes to the teachers wing of the mansion.

"Alright, this is the teachers' wing, you'll be stayin' here. Your room is right down the this hall." He tells her as they walk to her room.

They get to her room and he opens the door. Inside the room was nothing remarkable, it was bigger than her room back home. There was a queen size bed a chest of drawers, a walk in closet, a vanity in the corner and it had its own private bathroom, Kagome loved it. She went in and sat on the bed trying out the firmness, it was perfect. Looking up at Logan from her position on the bed she asked him, with a blush, where his room was.

"Mine's right here across the hall, so if you need anything just give me a hollar."

"Thank you, Logan, I appreciate that."

Logan scratched the back of his head, "Well I'll let you get some rest, dinners at 6:00, I'll come get ya when it's time Enjoy your nap. Oh, there are some extra clothes in the closet there for ya, just some more sweats. Later you can ask some of the girls to let you borrow some of their clothes, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Thank you again, Logan, for all of your help, I'll see you at six." kagome says

"Yeah, see you at six. Logan repeat, reluctantly he leaves Kagome alone.

Kagome sighs, carefully crawls on top of the bed and falls asleep her last thought being of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, why?"


	5. Healing a Rogue Touch

Once Logan left her room, she gets out of bed and sits down on bench by the window. She sighs as she watches the children play outside. Each of them using their powers in order to make the game more interesting. Suddenly a wave of sadness hits her. She still couldn't believe that Inuyasha would attack her like that. Kagome honestly thought that Inuyasha loved her at least like a sister.

'I guess I was wrong, I really was just a Jewel detector for him.' Kagome thinks bitterly as tears run down her face.

Kagome angrily wipes the tears away with the back of her hand,

"Get a grip, girl, Inuyasha made his choice, he's with Kikyo now. I hope they both rot in hell."

Just then, a bright light comes floating into her room, Kagome quickly stands up backing away from the orb of light, then without warning the orb rushes towards her and enters her body.

She gasps when the orb of light hits her in the chest. A warming sensation washes over her, she collapses to the floor after that. She begins to see what happened at the well after she left. Kagome saw how Kikyo called Inuyasha useless, she saw Kikyo attack Inuyasha and him retaliate. Kagome also saw when Inuyasha finally killed Kikyo, afterward, Kagome's soul sped off down the well vanishing from sight. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha jumping down into the well, and landing at the bottom of the well, unable to pass through.

A few seconds later Kagome opens her eyes, "Well, at least I know that Inuyasha didn't get his happy ending with Kikyo and that he can't come for me."

She picks herself up off the floor and sits on her bed. She had a tremendous headache after what she saw and having the rest of her soul return to her body, Kagome felt very drained all of a sudden. She laid down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Kagome slept the rest of the afternoon until dinner. She awoke when she heard someone knocking on her door. She sat up and told whomever was knocking to come in. Logan walks into the room, he give her a smile. Kagome felt her heart flutter in her chest.

'Get a grip, you've only known him for a few hours!' Kagome tells herself.

"Are you ready for dinner, Kid?"

Kagome's eyebrow ticks in annoyance, Logan notices and smirks.

"Is it so hard for you to use my name, Logan?"

"Nah, of course not, darlin', I just prefer to call you kid."

Kagome was so annoyed that she was seriously considering blasting him through the wall. Instead she got up and went into the bathroom to fix her hair.

Logan and Kagome were walking down the hall when they suddenly heard a scream coming from one of the dorm rooms, it came from Rouge and Kitty's room. Logan and Kagome rush forward to see what happened. When Logan opened the door, he sees Bobby lying on the bed going into convulsions and foaming at the mouth.

"I just barely brushed up against him with my shoulder," Rouge said through her tears.

Logan rushes into the room and puts Bobby on the floor, not knowing what to do, he tells Rouge and Kagome to go get Hank. But instead, Kagome pushes past him and laid her hands on Bobby's chest. Slowly, Kagome's hands begin to glow pink.

"What are you doing," Logan said as he's about to pull Kagome away from Bobby.

"I'm healing him, Logan, let me concentrate." Kagome said with her eyes closed.

Her hands begin to glow brighter, then suddenly Bobby's eyes shoot open and he gasps for air. The pink glow around Kagome's hands begins to fade and she sits back on her behind, feeling weak.

Bobby, looks around the room confused, "What happened, one minute we're studying the next I wake up on the floor."

"I accidently touched you, Bobby, I'm so sorry. You went into convulsions, but Kagome was able to heal you." Rouge informs Bobby.

Bobby looks at Kagome wide eyed, "Thank you." Was all he was able to say.

Kagome smiled at him, then swooned, she was still weak from her injuries. She was instantly in Logan's arms as he picked her up and carried her back to her room. He laid her down on the bed and told Rouge to get Hank. When Hank arrived, Logan explained what had happened and that she had used, what Logan could only imagine was her priestess powers, to heal Bobby. Then she passed out.

Hank examined her and determined that she had just worn herself out and that she need to rest and she would be fine. 


End file.
